


A Little Privacy

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, bc what else is new, not much to it, that's about it, very simple story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: That damn girl Rachel (or Amy? whatever!) has caused nothing but trouble since you and Frank were unfortunate enough to cross her path. Worst of all, she's been getting in the way of your relationship; Intimacy is impossible during a time in which it's necessary. In such a busy time, where will you find room for sex? Luckily, you get creative and figure something out.





	A Little Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching The Punisher S2 yesterday, and it's been great so far, except for one thing: fucking Rachel. Let me tell you, this girl is SO annoying that I feel like I'm being pushed toward the point of violence. No wonder these people are after her. 
> 
> Anyway, poor Frank is stuck with her and now has like zero privacy because if he takes his eyes off her for two seconds she'll probably bolt *eyeroll* Imagine if you were Frank's partner and you had to deal with her shit too! That's pretty much how I feel watching the show. I thought, being the horny young person I am, I could channel my annoyance and frustration with Amy into something creative!

     "Oh no you don't!" You shout from the foot of the bed. Frank groans and covers his eyes with his forearm. "Pete, you can't go to sleep caked in blood and grime! Just go take a shower; it'll take you ten minutes." Again, he refuses to respond with words and elects to use a grunt instead. The girl stares at you from the other bed with wide eyes. If you didn't know better, you might think she was more scared of you than Frank. You can't blame her; you've been nothing but curt and downright mean to her since the beginning. To be fair, why should you be nice? You and Frank were doing well, just passing through Michigan, when you managed to get caught up in someone else's mess. To make matters worse, the girl has been completely uncooperative since the beginning. 

     Frank is starting to get on your nerves, too. Here he is with an inch thick layer of filth on his skin after a calamitous fight, and instead of washing the filth off, he's trying to sleep in the clean bed? "You don't expect me to sleep next to you while you're so dirty, do you?" You ask with your hands on your hips. He nods, and you roll your eyes. "Peter, get up and take a goddamn shower! Is it really too much to ask?"

     "I just got shot in the ass," he mumbled. You scoff at his lame excuse.

     "I got shot in the shoulder, but do you see me lounging around, taking a nap? No! I, for one, am going to get clean before going to bed." You can tell Frank's patience is waning, which makes you even angrier. Who is he to get mad at you for trying to take care of him? You stomp over to the top of the bed, feeling the girl's stare on your back the whole time. Frank looks up at you, the fatigue evident in his rich brown eyes. You lean down and whisper in his ear, "I'm getting in the shower; if you want to join me, you're welcome to do so." Frank perks up at the offer. You smirk and saunter off to the bathroom. This time, you feel two sets of eyes on your back... well, one on your back, one on your backside. Before turning into the bathroom, you look back at Rachel and say, "Don't try anything, kid, unless you want to end up with a couple bullet holes of your own." You see her breath hitch and feel a strange sense of satisfaction at the sight. As you enter the bathroom, Frank gets up off the bed (finally!) and follows you in. 

     "You heard her, kid, nothing funny." With that, Frank turns and enters the bathroom. He closes and locks the door behind him, and you give him a devious look. You've  _finally_ gotten him where you wanted him! Having been on the road for so long, the two of you haven't had many chances to be intimate; one of you was always driving, and even when you finally made it to a motel, you were both always too tired to mess around. Your need has been building, and with all the excitement of the past few days, you needed the release. Rachel has only made the problem worse. You and Frank have to have your eyes on her at all times; you never know when she's going to try and run off. You wouldn't mind so much if she did, but you didn't want her running her mouth to the cops, or worse, about you and Frank.

     Without saying anything, you begin to peel off your scummy clothes. You inspect your legs as you remove your pants, just to make sure there are no sneaky wounds you missed. Luckily, your legs are unharmed, with the exception of a few scratches and bruises. As you peel off your shirt, you feel the stitches in your left shoulder and wince at the pain. After you've gotten the article of clothing off, you make eye contact with Frank. His eyes are roaming up and down your body. His gaze has a veil of concern over it, but you can also see the lust lying underneath. He snaps out of his daze and starts to remove his own clothing. You watch him the way he watched you. He starts by taking off his shirt, the thin fabric soaked through with blood and sweat. You bite your lip in anticipation. He unbuckles his belt and yanks it from the loops holding it in place. Your breath hitches, and your cheeks turn red in embarrassment. Frank chuckles at your reaction before taking off his pants. He comes closer to you, so close that his chest is pressed against yours, and reaches past you to turn on the shower. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. As Frank puts his thumbs in the waistband of your panties, he comes close to your ear and says, "I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming. I don't care that we're in a motel where other people might be able to hear us. I don't care about the girl tied to the bed. Got it?" Before you can answer, he pulls away from you. The absence of warmth sends a shiver down your spine. 

     You and Frank climb into the shower together after removing your undergarments. Before you can get to the fun stuff, you scrub yourselves well with the scratchy washcloths and cheap soap provided by the motel. You wash your hair, wishing you could give it more attention with good products. Frank massages your scalp, causing you to melt into his arms. You do the same for him when he washes his hair. As soon as he rinses the last of the watery conditioner from his hair, he's on you with a fervor you've only experienced from him a few times. Your lips are pressing against his so firmly you're afraid someone's tooth might break, but you can't be bothered to worry about that right now. One of Frank's hands finds its way to your right breast. His mouth travels down to your other breast, giving the nipple plenty of attention. You moan unabashedly and throw your head back, allowing yourself to indulge in the heavenly feelings you're experiencing. You feel Frank smile against your breast. "That's what I like to hear." He slides down to your navel, licking and sucking at the skin there briefly before continuing on to your vulva. He leaves a few kisses on the soft mound of flesh before nudging your legs open. You throw your left leg over his right shoulder, and his hand catches onto your thigh to keep you stable. 

     "You've got me, right?" You can't help but ask.

     "Always, darling." With that, Frank dips his head down and takes your clit into his mouth. You give Frank the reaction he wants: a low, seductive moan. He licks and sucks at you like he hasn't had a taste in days... oh wait, he hasn't.Your moans become louder and more frequent, encouraging Frank to add a finger inside you. Your back arches as he curls his finger inside you. You're close to your release, and Frank knows. He pulls away from you completely, shocking you. 

     "Hey, what are you-" Frank stands up, turns you around, and pushes you against the wall before you can even finish your sentence. The force elicits a squeak from you. 

     "You ready?" Frank asks as he gathers your wrists up in his right hand and holds them securely behind your back. You nod vigorously. You're afraid that you're going to fall, but you trust Frank to keep you safe. He uses his left hand to guide himself into you. You both throw your heads back and moan simultaneously, making you both laugh. Your laughter is promptly stopped by Frank slowly pulling out of you and slamming himself back in. "I'm gonna fuck you into this wall, and I already know you're gonna enjoy every fucking second of it." Frank's left hand settles on the wall next to your face for leverage, and you slip his thumb into your mouth. He groans and fucks into you faster. You smile around the digit, enjoying the response. 

     Your lover continues to fuck you into oblivion and whisper dirty musings and sweet nothings into your ear. Soon, your moaning becomes so loud that it's difficult to hear Frank over your own voice. He releases your hands, which instantly go to the wall in front of you to hold yourself in place. His newly free hand sneaks over to your clit, but when he realizes how close to coming you are, Frank's hand moves up to your breast. You shake your head and struggle to catch your breath so you can communicate properly. "No - put it - higher, please." Grinning, Frank obliges and moves his hand to your neck. He squeezes the sides tightly and keeps light pressure on your windpipe. You take your own hand and use it to rub your clit. The combination of pleasures is an indescribable sensation that quickly pushes you over the edge. The edges of your vision go black, and for a few moments, all you can hear is the blood rushing through your veins. Soon - too soon - you come back to Earth. "That's what I like to see, baby. Shit, do you feel good. Do you know how much you clench when you come?" Frank rambles on, indicating that his own release is near. You help him out by meeting his thrusts. His thrusts lose their rhythm and become sloppy, and soon enough, he pulls out and comes on your ass. He smooths his semen across the smooth skin for a minute before moving so the shower's stream flows across your back. You're surprised by how cold the water is. 

     "Damn, we must have been in here for a while. We probably wasted so much water." Frank seems unconcerned as he turns off the shower and steps out. He helps you out. He dries you off, and you do the same for him, then lotion each other up, which would have led to another sex session if you both weren't so exhausted. "Thanks for that; I really appreciate it." Frank laughs and shakes his head. You both wrap yourselves up in your towels.

     "You're just too funny. You don't have to thank me for sex; I'm not a whore." You glare at him for using a derogatory term. "Sorry, sorry." He picks you up and carries you out of the bathroom, setting you down on the bed. You smile at the kind gesture and welcome him into the bed with open arms. "Clean enough for you now?" 

     "Literally, yes. Figuratively, not quite." He smiles at your joke. You peer over his shoulder and make eye contact with Rachel. "Everything alright over there?" She nods. You smile and try to forget she exists by refocusing your attention to Frank. "I love you, Pete." 

     "I love you more." You bury your head in Frank's chest to hide your huge smile and bright red cheeks. 

     Suddenly, another voice says, "Hey, could one of you get me a Coke?" Both you and Frank look over at the other bed. Rachel managed to get the tape off her mouth.

     "Shut up!" you and Frank say. Ah, true love.


End file.
